User blog:EpaX/Farewell.
Those who are active on the Wiki would certainly have noticed my relative inactivity as of the past few weeks. I was once an active and major daily contributor, but a number of factors have intervened up to the point where I have decided to part ways with the Wiki. These factors include: 1. The Wiki community An infamous incident that occurred around a month ago essentially sabotaged and half-corrupted the Wiki. Since then, there has been a dense atmosphere in the Wiki and I now find myself unable to work with a number of fellow editors (I'm not going to mention names, they know who they are). Because of this, I have simply lost my motivation to actively contribute and participate in the Wiki. 2. School As my final year of schooling looms closer and closer, I have less and less spare time - not only to contribute to the Wiki, but for gaming as well. In the recent few weeks of my absence on the Wiki, my school marks have skyrocketed from mediocre to exceptional. ---- I once had high hopes for this Wiki, but I no longer have the motivation to carry them out. I had hopes that this Wiki would be as organised, active and as punctual as Bleach Wiki - that is, having proper navigation templates, cleaned up redirects, official rules, Wiki events like the Bleach Wiki Arena, etc. . Things were looking great - a page for Wiki Projects, a Wiki To-Do List, and an editing guide for the next generation of editors. I even saved useful site links, for future use, that would allow customisation of the Wiki's appearance, like Bleach Wiki's. But of course, it was too good to be true. Perhaps eventually, the remaining active editors will implement my utopian vision. Speaking of editors, I'd like to say a few words before I leave for good: Muddapaka, you are a dedicated editor. Your editing skills may not be outstanding, but your attitude towards vandalism certainly is. I believe you have a great potential of becoming a Moderator. Blue August, you are perhaps the most dedicated standard editor on this Wiki. I commend your remarkable editing skills and your constant positive attitude - I rarely had to chase after your edits. I strongly recommend that you apply for Moderator status, since there is a vacant spot after my resignation, and I berate you for not having done so already. You are truly a valuable asset of the Wiki. Soulblydd, you are a unique editor. I admire all of your creative self-notes on your various user pages; especially the one about Weapon Renewal Kit chances. One thing I must criticise you on though is your lack of declaration. You have some amazing ideas, but instead of explicitly introducing to the entire Wiki, you make them inconspicuous by leaving them to rot on your user pages. The Wiki will prosper if this is changed. You are also perhaps the editor I trust most. TopsyKretts3, you have been the core of the Wiki as of late. The Wiki literally lives off you, as you are the only remaining active Administrator. I don't think there is any editor out there who can replace you. last but not least: ZeroExalted, you've mainly been lurking in the shadows - but that can't be blamed because you've been here for 4 years. We were never close but I still feel a great sense of loss. As you are the last remaining active Bureaucrat, I strongly suggest you gather a new line of staff before you leave the Wiki for good. ---- And to everyone else I didn't mention, farewell. I wish you all good luck in the future, as we probably won't meet again. At the very least, I am on a long-term hiatus and may check back on the Wiki once in a while. Perhaps if things improve, I will return. If you have the urge to speak with me, leave a message on my Message Wall and I will get back to you A.S.A.P., because I will see the message notification when I roam around Bleach Wiki. Once again, farewell all. Signing out, Category:Blog posts